Chocolate and Kisses
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Inspired by me!  Rose wants chocolate and so when she mentions it the Doctor goes hyper. Rose has to try and calm him down.   Bad summary sorry, story is better than summary promise.  Completely random fluffy one-shot. Good for the soul! Please R&R


"Doctor, do you know what I fancy?" Rose asked as she made her way into the kitchen. It was about that time of day, when Rose felt like eating something before going off on another adventure.

"Me?" The Doctor asked, cheekily.

"Don't be cheeky, Doctor." Rose told him with a smirk.

"Aye, aye Captain." Rose rolled her eyes, he was in a childish sort of mood again, which meant anything could set him off and he would just be bouncing around the TARDIS.

"Doctor,"

"Yes?"

"Stop it,"

"OK," Pause. "So what was it you fancied?" The Doctor asked after a bit.

"Well, I just wanted to know if we had any chocolate, cos I kinda have a bit of a craving for it at the moment." Rose told him as she began to look in the cupboards.

The Doctor stayed silent as Rose continued to look in the kitchen. His eyes were wide and he looked like he wanted chocolate more than anything.

"Doctor, do we have any?" Rose asked. The Doctor stayed quiet and continued to stare at the cupboards in a rather scary excited way.

"Doctor?" Rose turned to look at him, and was kind of freaked out by the look on his face. She walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face and clicked her fingers. "Doctor, you're kinda scaring me now, can you tell me if we have any chocolate?"

"Chocolate." The Doctor said.

"What?"

"Cchhooccoollaattee." The Doctor stood up and started to run around the TARDIS looking for some chocolate. He went through the kitchen cupboards, through the bathroom cupboards, through the space under the console, he looked in every place he could think of, but he couldn't find any.

Rose ran after him, but no matter what she said, she could not calm the hyper Time Lord down. She had even tried to hug him from the back in attempt to get him to listen to her, but it didn't work. In the end Rose gave up and went into her room and began to look to see if she had snuck chocolate in (which knowing her was very likely). Rose looked through her draws- there was none there, she looked through her closet- there was none there either, then she looked underneath her pillow- yes there was some there! Rose took the chocolate and took a bit out of it. She then went out of her room and tried to find the Doctor. She hoped that by given him this he would calm down. God he was such a child at times. But no matter how he acted Rose wouldn't have it any other way.

The Doctor continued to search; he even searched in the places he'd already searched just in case some chocolate had turned up. Each time the Doctor found nothing it made him even more determined to find some. He walked- well ran down the corridor. He just noticed that Rose was no longer with him (not that he had known she was there anyway, he was too busy trying to find chocolate to notice her).

Rose walked down the corridor and tried to find the Doctor. She really hoped that he had not trashed the place; the TARDIS hated being a mess. Rose hoped that in his current state of mind he would remember that.

She continued to walk down the long corridor until she saw the Doctor in her vision.

"Doctor!" She called to him. The Doctor turned around and looked at her his eyes lit up.

"Rose! Did you find any? Please say you found some, please!"

"I might have," Rose smiled and passed the Doctor the half eaten chocolate bar.

"Wahoo, Rose you're amazing!" The Doctor cried, he looked at her and it was then that he noticed that she had chocolate on her lips. The Doctor moved closer to her. Rose thought she was going to be engulfed in a hug, but she stayed still just in case. The Doctor bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Rose was stunned for a moment, but before she had to the chance to respond the Doctor pulled away and smiled at her.

"There, I think my chocolate craving has been cured, thank you Miss Tyler." The Doctor told her. Rose was too stunned to reply at first, but she soon found her voice and smiled at him.

"Well if that's how you can be cured when you go hyper over something like chocolate or bananas I might have to make it an official cure, what do you think?" Rose asked smiling.

"I say that that is a very good idea." The Doctor said.

"So are you still hyper?" Rose asked.

"No Rose, I'm still _very_ hyper." The Doctor bent down and kissed her again.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>Completely random fluffy one-shot, but hey who doesn't like a bit of good ol' TenRose fluff every now and again?<strong>

**Hope you liked that. It came to me while I was supposed to be sleeping, so I kept in my head all night.**

**The story was inspired by the way I act when I haven't had chocolate in a while (no I don't run around looking for it, and I certainly don't go around kissing people if they have chocolate on their lips, I'll leave that the Doctor and Rose. I tend to just go a bit hyper and zombie like. Ask Taylor Grace, LyricsArePoetry and Laura545, they know.)**

**So anyway, please review I love to hear what you guys think.**

**Bye for now...**


End file.
